Brennan
Morgan's mate and Tundrathesnowpup's Husband's fursona. Brennan is a very upbeat and happy dog. He's very eccentric and delightful and is friendly to just about everyone (even my ex, which kinda frustrates me *truestorybro*) He loves to help people out and is just overall a very supportive and kind pup. He's very goofy and smart, often making Morgan feel better about her weirdness by being equally or even more weird than she is~ He's very emotional at times, and isn't afraid to show it. Brennan is a floofy tan labradoodle with bright blue eyes. his ears are a darker tan, along with his front two paws,the sock on his right leg higher than the one on the left. The dark tan also lines the bottom of his tail. He wears a lavender collar and a gold tag. *He plays viola and guitar very well, though is not the greatest singer (though he tries <3) *was in colorguard *He teaches children and pups how to play the viola or guitar *Sang and played his favorite song "First day of my Life" for his and Morgan's first year anniversary but choked up and started to tear up from the emotions the song gave him. "I always loved the music video cause it showed all the people experiencing love and now i get to know how it feels too" *He loves to watch Morgan draw and write fanfics *Nicknames: Beans (given by his sister when she was little cause she could never pronounce "Brennan" as a kid), fuzzy-face *He loves puns and stupid jokes Stories by Me: Present Gen: *Pups Paint the Town Future Gen: *Pups and the Candy-swiper Stories by others: *Pup and Hyde *A New Member! Collaborations: Brennan ref.png|brennan's reference sheet Fixed my heart.png|Fixed my heart a little loony.png|Tiny Toons style (when i had been obsessed with it last year, lol) Dear future husband.png|<3 You're my flashlight.png|"You kickstart my heart when you're shinin’ in my eyes I can’t lie, it’s a sweet life I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight You're gettin’ me through the night" 23rd monthiversary gift for Brennan. I suggest you guys watch Pitch Perfect 2 it was great! (and it's where the song i'm referencing came from) Lovie dovies.png|adorable giftie from puppy~! <3<3 thank you lil sis! IMG 20150715 085818.jpg|gift from Jay <3 thank you lil bro! I lava you.png|I have a dream i hope will come true. That you'll grow old with me, and i'll grow old with you. We thank the earth, sea, and the sky we thank too. I lava you <3 Stay strong together.png|going away gift for Brennan- heartbroken that he's leaving but we'll stay strong <3 Morgan gifty birthday.jpg|an adorable birthday gift from Aury~! thank you so much! All of the puptags!.jpg|an absolutely AMAZING birthday gift from Mackie!! :O so many badges!! thank you so much! All wrapped up in you.png|Inspired a little bit by the 101 dalmatians scene- but mostly thought of when i was thinking of Brennan and my human selves owning each other's fursonas for pictures...I would own Brennan and He would own Morgan- I thought it would be kinda cute XP not canon for PAW Patrol fanon Morgan family.png|cute family pic drawn by Rain~ Singing for you.png|was re-reading the songs that brennan wrote for me and i got inspired~ Lil Junebug in there as her plushie form Meow.png|Brennan in a catsuit drawn by Jon! Don't try so hard to say Good-Bye.png|Gift from Jon~ Saving Captain Alexis.png|Alexis giving a star for helping out- gift from jon Weddingposter.png|Possible wedding invite i doodled Get the Crown.png|Gift from jon- poor Brennan getting a shell to the heels xD Q8lOTFZd5Dt7iGVj.gif|matching icons i made for deviantart Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Friendly Characters Category:Civilian character Category:Grown up animals Category:Fursona Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Teachers Category:Labradoodles